Art Festival Panic
by Blodigealach
Summary: Rikkai University's Boys Tennis Club was assigned to do a play for Art Festival! Moreover, it's "Sleeping Beauty"! Crack. Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Note: Sorry for writing another multi-chapter ;;A;; I was going to make it into a single chapter, but apparently there are too many things I want to write until one chapter is not enough. Please bear with me m(_ _)m<p>

**WARNING:** Possible confusion of idea, total crack, OOC-ness... I don't know what else should I write for the warnings... This fic is a total crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Panic 1<br>****And the Princess is...**

There was always a ruckus in Rikkai University Tennis Club. But this time, it was not the usual Sanada-slapping-everyone ruckus, but more to Art Festival ruckus.

"This is unacceptable," said Sanada flatly with his arms folded on his chest. He looked more tense than the usual. It seemed that he had just got himself some more permanent wrinkles.

"We can't really say anything, Genichiro. It's been decided by the Student Committee, and the teachers are also agreed to this," said Renji calmly. He also didn't like the idea about what they would do for the art festival, but he knew that there was nothing left for him to do.

Except, maybe, waiting for Yukimura to deal with it.

Sanada scowled, deep. He silently cursed anyone who suggested that every club in the school had to do something for the festival, and that included the sport clubs as well. But while most people thought that sport clubs would be getting physical job like decorating the school or carrying stuffs around, they had to do something almost completely opposite.

"We're quite lucky, though, that we're assigned to do a play. I heard the Judo Club has to do maid café," added Renji again. Sanada flinched a little. It's hard for him to imagine the whole tennis club member in maid costume. It's a total disgrace.

Although, when he let his imagination went a little further, he would like to see Yukimura in frilly apron. And for that, he also gave himself a mental slap. He thought that he must be crazy for thinking about something like that.

"I'm back, everyone. Sorry for the delay," said Yukimura as he entered the clubroom. Everyone looked instantly relieved, although some looked even more anxious. They waited patiently until their captain announced the result of his discussion with the Art Festival Committee.

"I've discussed the matter of the play we had to do with the Art Festival Committee," he said as the opening. The members were looking at him eagerly, and for that, Yukimura couldn't help himself but curled a little smile.

"We've decided that Boys Tennis Club will do 'Sleeping Beauty' play. The role will be decided by lottery," added Yukimura. When they heard what he said, suddenly they felt like being slapped by the legendary Sanada's Tarundoru slap. Yukimura didn't go to the committee to decline the play, but to discuss what to do with the play.

"So we're still doing a play? You don't decline it?" asked Akaya abruptly. He was as disagreeing as the rest of the team member. His face was filled with horror and shock. But Yukimura said nothing in return, but just nodding and smiling sincerely to him.

"Oh, before I forget, I've decided that all regular members must participate in this play. Not just as side roles, but as main roles," added Yukimura with a cheery tone, followed by disbelieving shout by the rest of the members.

"But captain—"

"I don't accept complains."

"But 'Sleeping Beauty' is—"

"It's been decided and it can't be changed."

"Even the vice-captain—"

"There's no exception, even for Vice-Captain Sanada. It applies to me too."

There was total silence in the clubroom. It was as if Yukimura announced that he would dissolve the club. Even Sanada's slap and shout couldn't make them this silent. Everyone seemed to be very dissatisfied except for Yukimura. His smile was still as bright as usual, even brighter.

"Therefore, I also make some adjustment to the practice schedule. Morning practice will be held as usual. Afternoon practice will be held 2 hours later than the usual time, but the length and the portion will be the same. Everyone who gets the role in the play must assemble in the clubroom at the same time as the usual afternoon practice. We'll practice for the play for 90 minutes, taking a break for 30 minutes, then go to the usual tennis practice. Others who don't get any role can do their costume and property making at the same time," explained Yukimura.

Niou raised his hand lazily, and Yukimura gestured him to speak. "Where do we practice the play? Do you get a classroom or something?" asked Niou. Yukimura smiled wider and brighter, and Niou had a very bad feeling about that.

"No, I don't get a classroom for us to practice. We'll practice on the court," answered Yukimura calmly, and once again he received disbelieving shout from the rest of the members. Most of them were complaining about 'being seen by the whole school' or something similar. But Yukimura seemed to be very solid about his decision.

"Without further delay, let's start the lottery. Non-regulars; line up and take your lottery from the black box. If you get blank paper, you're in charge for costume and property. Regulars, take your lottery from this box," said Yukimura as he pointed at a big black box and taking another smaller box. They did as Yukimura told them to, as there were nothing else they could do.

Soon, there was another uproar in the clubroom. The members who got roles seemed to be dissatisfied, while the ones who didn't get seemed to be a little bit more content. As for the regular members, they had just pulled out their lottery and hadn't opened the papers yet. Yukimura told them that it would be more fun if they saw it together at the same time.

"On the count of three! One, two—"

The regular members opened their lottery paper, and they showed the most rare expression they had. Yukimura smiled very widely to the point it was somehow creepy. Renji opened his eyes very widely as he stared at his paper. Akaya looked like Sanada had just slapped him for 10 consecutive times. Bunta stopped chewing his gum and just stared blankly at his paper. Jackal seemed like his soul had just escaped his body. Niou seemed to be totally uninterested with what's written in his paper. Yagyuu squinted very deep as if he didn't wear his glasses.

It was only Sanada that showed absolutely no change in his expression. His tough and serious face was still the same as always.

"Captain… is it possible for us to retake this lottery?" asked Jackal weakly. It was very clear to anyone that he got the most uncomfortable role in that play. Yukimura shook his head, and it made Jackal felt even more depressed.

"Be a real man and accept your role. Now, everyone tell me their roles so I can note it down," said Yukimura as he walked to his locker, taking out a notebook and pen, and sat in front of his usual work desk.

"I get 'King'," said Renji as he handed his lottery paper to Yukimura. His expression had gone calm again.

"I get 'Fairy B'," said Akaya as he handed his lottery paper sluggishly. He seemed to be unable to overcome the shock of being a fairy.

"I get 'Evil Witch'," said Jackal.

"I get 'Queen'," said Bunta.

"I get 'Fairy C'," said Niou.

"I get 'Fairy A'," said Yagyuu.

Yukimura noted them all, and he also noted the last 2 roles that hadn't been reported to him. He already knew his own role, so the last one must be Sanada's role. Still, the rest of the members didn't know who got the most important roles.

The only ones remaining were Sanada and Yukimura, and the only roles left were 'Prince' and 'Princess'.

"Okay, I've noted down the main roles. Now, moving on to the side roles! Non-regulars who gets a role, please line up and tell me your roles," said Yukimura cheerfully as he called the rest of the members.

"Hey, hey, Yukimura, we haven't been told who's going to be 'Prince' and 'Princess'," protested Niou. Yukimura smiled very widely and glanced at Sanada. Sanada, who felt that he had just been observed, stared back at Yukimura with his usual serious face. Yukimura chuckled, and turned his sight back to his notebook. Akaya couldn't help but notice that there was _something_ in the way Yukimura and Sanada stared at each other.

"Can it be...? Captain, do you get the 'Princess' role?" asked Akaya eagerly. Yukimura raised his head again, looking at Akaya—and the rest of the team members—who seemed to be very eager to know if he got the most important role. After all, Yukimura is beautiful enough to play the 'Princess' role. Sanada too, with his strong and tough image, he would be a great 'Prince'. And for that, Yukimura chuckled again.

"Although I'm the captain of this club, I don't get the most important role," he said calmly. When Yukimura said that, they felt like their brain stopped working for a few seconds. Yukimura glanced once again at Sanada with a winning smile on his lips. Sanada could feel and see how every pair of eyes in that clubroom followed Yukimura's gaze to him.

He sighed, scowling very deeply. He adjusted his hat that actually didn't need to be adjusted as he cleared his throat. "I get the 'Princess' role," he said with a low, deep, displeased tone. He showed up his lottery paper, with the word 'Princess' written very beautifully on that paper, decorated with hearts and flowers scribbles.

Without even thinking twice, all of the tennis club members shouted in disbelief. It was acceptable if Yukimura is the 'Princess' and Sanada is the 'Prince'. But the result was the complete opposite. It was very easy to picture Yukimura as a 'Princess' and Sanada as a 'Prince'. But to imagine the opposite thing, it was very hard. Never mind seeing the real thing, even thinking about it was totally undesirable.

"Tarundoru! Everyone, 50 laps after this meeting ends!" scolded Sanada, and everything went silent again. Yukimura thanked him and continued noting down the roles. He also assigned the members who didn't get the role in the play to do some chores accordingly. After he finished assigning every single one with their respective chores, the usual tennis practice was held.

Sanada leaned against the wall and watched silently as all of the members walked out to the court, waiting for Yukimura to tidy up his note. Only when there were only the two of them left in the clubroom did Sanada talked to Yukimura. "This… this 'Princess' role suits you more," he said lowly. Yukimura smiled and patted the vice-captain's shoulder gently.

"Be a real man and accept your role," whispered Yukimura before he stepped out from the clubroom. Sanada watched his back until his captain stopped at Renji's side. He sighed again as he adjusted his hat, thinking that he shouldn't let this matter to distract him from tennis. He straightened up his back and went into the court, joining the other members.

Although, he was very honest when he said that Yukimura fitted the 'Princess' role perfectly.

And for that, he gave himself another mental slap.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Note: Apparently, it went longer than I thought... Hopefully it'll end in next 2 chapters, or I'll Tarundoru-Slap myself. AND. I really have no sense of humor. IDK how but I can successfully turn this story into... what, something kinda angsty or something... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY LIFE<p>

**WARNING:** Possible confusion of idea, total crack, OOC-ness... I don't know what else should I write for the warnings... This fic is a total crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Panic 2<br>Practice Practice  
><strong>**  
><strong>

The usual practice menu of Rikkai University Tennis Club was already exhausting, but that burden was added up with the Art Festival play practice. Yukimura refused to cut down either of the practices, so the tennis club members seemed to be even more tired from day to day.

Acting was clearly not a strong point of the tennis club members. Aside from Niou and Yagyuu who are already expert in impersonating other people, they all had a very hard time to do their roles perfectly. And the main problem would always be the same: Sanada was far too stiff to be a princess, and Yukimura was far too gentle to be a prince.

"I think you two should give it up already and switch role immediately," commented Niou, who was also in charge to instruct Sanada and Yukimura.

"We've gone this far, Niou. The festival is going to be held in 2 weeks; we can't just switch role like that," replied Yukimura. Niou clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Yukimura had said similar thing since the very first time Niou told him to switch role with Sanada, and he had been telling Yukimura to switch role since their first practice.

"Oh, well, at least repair that posture of yours. Didn't I tell you that 'Prince' needs to be more tough?" replied Niou as he pointed at Yukimura. Yukimura sighed and folded his arms on his chest. Niou had a point. He couldn't even stand straight like a proper 'Prince'. If it were Sanada, he would be able to do it naturally.

Suddenly, something hit him. He seemed to understand something, and he thought that he had to try it. "Niou, can you please see me acting out this scene again?" asked Yukimura as he walked to Niou and pointed a scene in the script that Niou held. Niou raised an eyebrow when he saw it, but he thought that it wouldn't be too troublesome if he just looked at it, so he agreed. Yukimura took a few steps behind, preparing to act out that scene.

"So it's you who cursed the princess… Prepare yourself, Evil Witch! I won't give you any mercy."

This time, Yukimura seemed to be very determined to the point that Niou could do nothing but froze in awe. He didn't know how Yukimura did it, but he could clearly saw Yukimura as a real prince, who was going to save his beloved princess. Only when Yukimura went back to his usual gentle self that Niou stopped staring at his captain.

"Yukimura, you… Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you get into that 'Child of God' mode?" asked Niou truthfully. Yukimura chuckled and nodded, affirming Niou's question.

"You told me to be tougher, but I can only do that if it's a tennis match. So I made myself imagined that I'm about to have a tennis match, and pulled out that act," explained Yukimura. Niou nodded a few times and clapped his hands in the end.

"Okay, it's decided then. Continue to act like that, and you'll be perfect. As for Sanada…" Niou turned his sight to the black-haired man, who ended up helping the non-regular members to carry stuffs to and from the clubroom. Niou had already given up on him. He even asked for help from Yagyuu, who seemed to be successfully turning the usually gentle Jackal into an Evil Witch and the usually insolent Akaya into a good Fairy. But even Yagyuu gave up on Sanada as well.

"Leave Sanada to me. I'm sure after I'm able to grasp this 'Prince' role better, Sanada could adjust his acting to mine," said Yukimura as he patted Niou's shoulder. Niou raised his shoulders and sighed to show his uncertainty. It was Sanada they're talking about, after all.

"If the captain said so, I have no right to object. Now, let's continue the practice," said Niou as he handed back the script to Yukimura.

After the afternoon practice, Yukimura came to Sanada directly. He had something to talk about to the taller boy. "Sanada, can I come to your house after practice from now on?" asked Yukimura. Sanada, who had just closed his locker door, stared at Yukimura with a confused look. It's not really that rare for Yukimura to come over every now and then, but usually it happened only when they're preparing for a tennis match or new training menu. And as far as Sanada could remember, they didn't have any match schedule, and their training menu had just been updated recently, so there was no reason for Yukimura to come over.

"Why?" he asked. It was a question he had never asked before. Usually he didn't need to hear Yukimura's reasons, because he already knew. But that time, he really wanted to know.

"I heard from both Niou and Yagyuu that your acting is still haven't improved yet, so I think I should help you with that," replied Yukimura calmly. Sanada frowned when he heard Yukimura's reason. It wasn't like he didn't try. He tried, but as hopeless as his instructors were, he could never drop that stiff and rough movement of his. After all, he's Sanada Genichiro, the Emperor of Rikkai who was known as one of the powerful tennis player in Middle School department.

"I don't mind you coming over to my house. But even now it's nighttime already. Are you sure you still want to come over?" replied Sanada as he glanced to one of the windows in that room. The sun had completely set, letting the darkness of the night to take over.

"I've told my parents that I'm staying over at your house tonight. And I'm also hoping that you can let me borrow one of your clothes later because currently I don't bring any spare clothes," replied Yukimura as he smiled to the taller boy. Sanada sighed. He felt that he wasn't given any other option but to let Yukimura stayed over. After all, it was Yukimura he's dealing with. It was almost impossible for him to reject any of that teen's requests.

"Alright then. I'll call my parents first," replied Sanada as he took out his cellphone from his schoolbag. He punched his house's number and talked in a very polite way to his mother, telling her that Yukimura would come over and stayed for the night. Yukimura couldn't really hear their conversation, but he could pretty much guessed what Sanada's mother told to his son. Usually she told Sanada to told Yukimura that he's welcome anytime in Sanada's house, and for Sanada to take care of Yukimura along the way to Sanada's house. Sanada ended the conversation after saying good night to his mother, and shoved back his cellphone to his bag.

"She said—"

"I'm always welcomed at your house." Yukimura had already known what she said, and Sanada wasn't surprised at all. The blue-haired teen had visited his house numerous times to the point that Sanada's mother had thought of him as his own son.

"Tonight's dinner is curry," added Sanada calmly as he swung his bag onto his shoulder, ready to go home. Yukimura smiled widely as he followed the capped teen.

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Note: Sorry for the late update ;w;) I'm distracted by other fic ideas and uni projects... Hopefully this fic will end in next chapter. Please look forward to it.

**WARNING:** Possible confusion of idea, total crack, OOC-ness... I don't know what else should I write for the warnings... This fic is a total crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Panic 3<br>To be Kissed by a Boy**

They almost didn't talk during the walk. Occasionally they would talk about tennis or the play, but the conversation never last too long. They treasured the calming silence more than useless babbles. Sanada felt that it's enough just to have Yukimura by his side, and so did Yukimura. It was something unexplainable, but they believed that it didn't need to be explained at all.

They arrived at Sanada's house, and they excused themselves in. Sanada's mother—Nadeshiko—welcomed them and told them to put down their bags because the dinner was ready. Both of them went to Genichiro's room to put down their bags and went to the dining room after washing their hands.

"Yukimura, long time no see!" exclaimed Sasuke, Sanada's nephew. The young boy had already been very friendly to Yukimura since Sanada being good friends with Yukimura. Sasuke gestured Yukimura to sit beside him, and that made Sanada frowned a little. But Yukimura also gestured him to sit beside him, so the slight displeased feeling he had earlier disappeared instantly.

"Where's grandfather?" asked Sanada to his father—Hajime—as he sat down.

"He went to an hot spring trip with his friend, Tezuka Kuniichi," replied Hajime. Both of them have almost the same features. Add 20 more years to Sanada and a glasses; he'd be a perfect copy of Hajime.

Nadeshiko brought out the food, and they dug in after thanking her. As usual, Sasuke was very clingy to Yukimura, and that made Sanada pretty much felt annoyed. Sasuke didn't want to eat his carrots, and Yukimura persuaded him to eat because it was good for his growth.

"If you eat your carrots, you can be as strong as your uncle," he said as he offered a spoonful of carrots to Sasuke. Sanada's eyebrows twitched a little when he heard Yukimura called him 'uncle'. He felt old every time he was called by that title. Still, Sasuke wasn't convinced to eat his carrots.

"I don't want to be like him. He looks old even though he is still a middle school student like you," replied Sasuke firmly, and Sanada had to hold the urge to disciplined his nephew right away. He couldn't act too hard to the little boy when Yukimura was around, and Sasuke knew that perfectly.

Yukimura sighed, but he hadn't given up yet. "Still, despite his look, Genichiro is a very strong man. And he's not 'old'; he is 'matured'. If you want to grow to be a strong and reliable man, you must eat your carrots," said Yukimura again. This time, Sanada could feel that his face grew warm. It wasn't that rare for Yukimura to call him with his first name when the blue-haired teen was in his house, but he still hadn't really accustomed hearing his first name called like that.

"I still don't want to," replied Sasuke firmly. This time it's Sanada who sighed. He really had to restrain himself from slapping that boy in front of his parents and best friend. He glanced at both of his parents, but none of them seemed to be interested in helping Yukimura dealing with Sasuke. Strangely, they watched how Yukimura tried to persuade Sasuke with a hint of smile on their face. Sanada raised an eyebrow when he saw that bizarre sight.

"Alright, then. If you can finish all of your carrots, I'll give you a reward," said Yukimura eventually. Although it sounded a little bit pathetic, he still didn't look like he had given up at all. He still smiled sincerely as usual. Hearing that he'd be given a reward, Sasuke looked happy and excited.

"And what's the reward?" asked Sasuke eagerly.

"Anything you want from me," replied Yukimura firmly, and it made Sasuke even more excited.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

The little boy thought for a while, folding his arms as he thought what he wanted as a reward. After a while, he had decided what he wanted from Yukimura. "Okay. If I finished my carrots, I want Yukimura to kiss me," said Sasuke firmly. Sanada choked on his tea when he heard Sasuke's request. He coughed and cringed as the hot liquid entered the wrong entrance, burning his throat in result. Yukimura quickly turned his head to the black-haired boy, asking silently if he's okay. Sanada gestured that he's okay, and Yukimura's attention was back to Sasuke again.

"Sasuke, Yukimura is a boy, you know. Is it really okay for you to ask for a kiss from a boy?" asked Sanada almost sarcastically.

"It's okay, because Yukimura is pretty," replied Sasuke nonchalantly, and that successfully made Yukimura blushed. Sanada was once again looked unhappy with that. "If you want to be kissed by Yukimura, you should say so, uncle," added Sasuke, and this time Sanada was also blushed.

"You little—"

"Even if Genichiro doesn't ask me to, I'll still have to kiss him in the next play we'll do for the Art Festival, though." Yukimura turned his head to Sanada, who had blushed even deeper then, and gave him a cheery smile. "Right, Gen?"

"See? You'll also have your turn to be kissed by Yukimura, so quit complaining. You're old already, uncle," added Sasuke. Sanada glared at him, but he was at loss of words. In other hand, both of his parents looked somehow interested with the play Yukimura mentioned earlier.

"A play for Art Festival? Genichiro never told us about that. What is it about?" asked Nadeshiko. Sanada looked very uncomfortable to answer it, and it was very clearly shown in his face. Yukimura—already successfully persuaded Sasuke to eat his carrots—decided to talk in his place.

"The Art Festival committee assigned our club to do a play, so we choose to do 'Sleeping Beauty'," explained Yukimura. Deep down in his heart Sanada wanted to correct that statement, because actually most of the club members refused to do a play, and it was Yukimura who chose to do 'Sleeping Beauty' for the play. But he held his tongue and let Yukimura do the talking.

"Interesting… So it will be an all-boys play? Who will be the princess?" asked Nadeshiko again. Yukimura glanced at Genichiro and smiled, and that made Sanada unconsciously stood up with bright red face. Every pair of eyes were pointed at him instantly, making Sanada realized what he had done. He might as well revealing the truth that he was the one who would be the 'Princess'.

There was awkward silence, and Sanada couldn't find a way to melt the awkwardness away. "No need to be startled like that, Gen. You know I won't break my promise," said Yukimura suddenly, making Sanada stared at him with a confused look. Yukimura smiled and faced Hajime and Nadeshiko, who looked as confused as Sanada did. "I promised Genichiro that I won't tell anyone about the cast. It's a surprise. If you want to know, you're welcomed to come to the Art Festival," added Yukimura with a sincere smile.

Nadeshiko giggled when he heard Yukimura's explanation. "Oh, my, so that's the reason why Genichiro suddenly stood up like that? Son, you're too uptight about things. You should trust Yukimura more! He's not a person who'll break his promise!" said Nadeshiko.

"That's right, Genichiro. Now sit down again," added Hajime. Sanada looked at Yukimura, who cringed a little bit, and sat down again silently.

"Sorry, Gen," whispered Yukimura as the black-haired boy sat down again. Sanada nodded in return. He didn't really know whether he had to be thankful because Yukimura didn't tell his family that he'd be a woman in that play or blame him for making him looked like a man who couldn't trust his own best friend.

The conversation flowed again, this time the topic was mostly about tennis and school. Not long after, Sasuke finished eating his carrots, and he demanded his prize. Yukimura kissed him on both of his cheeks, and Sasuke was happy enough with that. Nadeshiko brought the dirty plates to the kitchen to clean them, and Yukimura offered to help, but Nadeshiko insisted that he's a guest and told Sanada to bring him to his room instead. After thanking her, Yukimura followed Sanada to his room.

"Sorry I lied back then," said Yukimura right after they entered Sanada's room. Sanada closed the door tightly and sat beside Yukimura.

"It's okay. It's still far better than letting them know that _I_ will be the 'Princess' now," replied Sanada with a perfectly calm tone. He didn't lie. He thought that it'd be much better to not let his parents and nephew knew what role he'd going to play right then. He couldn't imagine how he should endure Sasuke's constant mocking if the little boy knew.

"Ah, but I mentioned that I have to kiss you in the play, so maybe they're already guessing our roles," added Yukimura. Sanada shook his head slowly, knowing that no sane person would think of him as a princess and Yukimura as a prince. He didn't say it out loud, but Yukimura already understood.

"Anyway, is it really weird, to be kissed by a boy?" asked Yukimura suddenly, totally unpredictable that Sanada thought that he could burn his throat again if he were still drinking his tea like the earlier. He glanced at the blue-haired teen, sighting a hint of pink on his milky white cheek. He cleared his throat, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Not necessarily weird, only… _unusual_," replied Sanada. He couldn't bring himself to speak the way his nephew spoke, nonchalantly telling Yukimura that it's not weird if it's Yukimura who kissed him. God, _no_, he could never say such thing to his captain. He would surely slap himself if he dared to.

"Well then… Maybe it's a good thing to start practicing from that part? You know, the kissing part…" said Yukimura, his voice was a little bit lower than usual. Sanada found his own self totally flushed, as if he had just jumped into boiling water. He stared at Yukimura, silently hoping that the younger teen would say that he's just kidding. But the blue-haired teen didn't seem to be joking at all.

Sanada swallowed thickly, unable to hide the nervousness he had. His heart raced rapidly as if he had just ran over 100 laps in a minute. He inhaled deeply, collecting all sanity he had left in his mind. "If—If you think that it's the best… I won't object," he said eventually, voice thick with nervousness. Yukimura chuckled and placed his hand on Sanada's shoulder. The older teen startled a little, feeling like _something_ was swirling in his stomach.

"Then you need to lie down. The princess is asleep when the prince comes to the rescue, right?" said Yukimura. Sanada nodded awkwardly and lied down on the floor without even thinking twice. He placed both of his hands on his chest as he shut his eyes, waiting for whatever Yukimura would do to him.

In the other hand, Yukimura felt as awkward and nervous as Sanada. He stared as his childhood friend, more particularly to his lips. Yukimura gulped. _It's not like I'm going to kiss him on the lips_, he thought. He leaned closer, deciding that he'd kiss Sanada on the cheek just like what he did to Sasuke. But somehow it felt different. It didn't feel like he was about to kiss a friend or a brother. It felt like something _more_.

Sanada was still waiting anxiously, didn't dare even to peek a little. He could feel that the blue-haired teen had move closer to him, as he could smell more of the orchid and geranium, Yukimura's unique scent. He practically held his breath as he could feel the warmth of Yukimura's breath on his cheek, hearing his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

But then Nadeshiko's call broke that moment. "Genichiro, Yukimura, the bath is ready!" said Nadeshiko as she knocked on Sanada's door. Yukimura pulled himself back in no time, as Sanada opened his eyes abruptly. Both of them were totally startled by the call.

"Genichiro, are you okay? Why don't you answer me?" asked Nadeshiko again. Sanada inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down before he replied to his mother.

"O—okay, Mother! Just a minute!" replied Sanada; his face was still in bright red. He still could feel the warmth of Yukimura's breath on his cheek, and it didn't help him calming himself down at all. He glanced at the other teen, seeing that the blue-haired teen was also seemed embarrassed at some point.

"Yukimura, do you want to go first?" he asked clumsily, unable to see him in the eye.

"N—no, you go first, Genichiro," he replied, as clumsily as Sanada. The taller teen stood up and went to the bathroom, taking a warm bath while trying to calm down. After he finished, Yukimura got in and did pretty much the same thing with the older teen. The two of them continued practicing their respective roles for the play afterwards, not even bothering to try the kissing part anymore. Hours passed quickly, and it was almost midnight when they realized the time.

"We should go to sleep now. Tomorrow we have a morning practice as usual," said Yukimura as he yawned, finally felt the sleepiness. He crawled to the futon Sanada's mother had prepared while he's taking a bath, while Sanada got up to turn off the light and went to his bed afterwards.

"Genichiro, may I have a word?" asked Yukimura right before Sanada's head touched his pillow. He rolled to the side of his bed, only to be completely surprised by Yukimura's action. The younger boy reached out his hand and placed it behind Sanada's head, pulling him closer, before pressing his lips on Sanada's cheek. He released him soon after, leaving the older teen completely petrified.

"Good night," he whispered before he dropped to his own bed. Sanada touched his cheek, still could feel the warmth and softness of Yukimura's lips. He was glad that he had turned off the light earlier, because Yukimura wouldn't be able to see him blushing. He shook his head, trying not to be affected by the earlier event and just get enough sleep.

But truthfully, no one in that room got a peaceful sleep they wanted.


End file.
